


What He Noticed

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont know, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash notices things about Tucker</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy. This is something really short I thought of and decided to write it. Like, really short. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! <3

The first time Wash meets Lavernius Tucker, he notices how perfect his smile is, and how good a lip ring looks on him. 

The second time Wash meets him, he notices how sharp his jaw line is, and that he has dimples when he smiles. 

The third time Wash meets him, he notices how deep and bright his eyes are, and how many different shades and depths of blue there are. 

The fourth time Wash meets him, he notices how adorably short he is. 

The fifth time Wash meets him, he notices that every muscle he has is perfectly defined and toned.

The sixth time Wash meets him, he notices the intricate, aqua, tribal tattoos that spiral down his neck, shoulder, and back.

The seventh time Wash meets him, he notices how perfect his laugh is.

The eighth time Wash meets him, he notices how he bites his lip when he’s nervous.

The ninth time Wash meets him, he notices how attractive and perfect he is overall.

The tenth time Wash meets him, he notices he’s fucked.


End file.
